Bloodlines
by just slummin
Summary: MalRiver.  This story takes place after the events of The Family Way.  Mal and River begin to realize the extent of Adam's abilities, and Kaylee's pregnancy progresses. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Bloodlines**

**Part I—Inheritance**

Author: just-slummin

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. If I did, who knows what might happen?!

Rating: PG

Author's Note: This story takes place after the events of "The Family Way".

Summary: Mal and River discuss a family situation, while Inara and Kaylee set out to shop.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mal sat in the common area, ostensibly reading a book, but actually watching Anya and Adam at play. Though Anya was just a few months shy of nine years old now, she seemed never to tire of playing with the twenty-one-month-old Adam, a fact for which Mal was profoundly grateful. Mal remembered his own seemingly inexhaustible energy as a young boy, and Adam had inherited a generous portion of it.

But it was the inheritance the child had received from River that caused Mal the most concern. Within Adam's first year, it had become apparent that he was a Reader. However, it was becoming increasingly clear to Mal that his abilities were developing at an alarming rate. And while Mal had made his peace with River's talents, seeing them manifest in his son was all manner of disturbing. Setting his book aside and giving each child a quick peck on the head, he walked toward the bridge to clear his head. He conjured it was time to talk with River.

"How goes it, darlin'?" he asked, stepping down into the bridge. "Everything all right?"

River nodded, obviously in the middle of plotting a minor course adjustment. "Just found a way to get us to Highgate a little earlier. Kaylee needs to pick up a few things for the baby's nursery."

"On Highgate?" Mal asked incredulously. "Can't imagine there'll be a lot to choose from there."

"She doesn't need a lot," River replied. "She's got most of Adam's old things, but the baby will need some things that aren't hand-me-downs. And she's anxious to get the nursery done. He'll be here soon."

"Don't seem possible my li'l Kaylee's seven months along," Mal said. "Seems like we just found out last week she was pregnant."

River gave him a grin, and rose to wrap her arms around his midsection. "You sound like an old man, Captain Reynolds, whinging about how time flies."

Mal scowled. 'Well, it does, darlin'. In a few years, you'll be sayin' the same thing."

River laughed, moving back to her console. "Not gonna happen," she said breezily.

As so often happened lately, Mal was struck by River's increasingly easy disposition. Though she still had periods of psychosis, they were now a rare occurrence. She had learned to ride the waves of thoughts and emotions constantly bombarding her mind instead of being pulled down into the undertow, and now, for the most part, she maintained blessed stability.

If he remarked on her progress, she would say that his love had made the difference, and maybehaps she was partially right, Mal thought. It was a certainty that loving her had restored a part of his own soul he'd thought irretrievably lost. But he believed there was something more to River's newfound peace, something perhaps related to being a mother to Adam.

The thought brought him back to his original purpose for coming to the bridge. Sitting down heavily in the co-pilot's chair, he said, "There's somethin' I've been thinkin' on for awhile now, and I conjure it's time we suss it out."

"All right," River said expectantly.

"I'm worried about Adam," Mal blurted out.

"Why?"

"He's getting to be pretty gorram good at the readin' thing," he replied.

River frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean he's pickin' up on some things even you missed. Like when that Alliance hundan stopped us at the checkpoint around Boros, 'fore he said the first word, Adam told me he was trouble. And later, Adam knew the judge was gonna let me go 'fore it happened. And there have been other things, too," Mal said uncomfortably.

River resisted the urge to read Mal's thoughts, wanting to let him express his concerns verbally. "And this upsets you?" she asked softly.

"Gorram right, it does," Mal answered. "I don't want him to have to struggle with it like you have. How can he deal with it? He ain't even two years old yet. What kinda control can he possibly have? And what about the Alliance? He'll be as much of a target as you are."

"More," River said. "He's your son, too."

Mal paused, having honestly never thought of that. So worried about Adam's telepathic abilities, he had not even considered that being his son might make Adam attractive to them as well. His mind flashed to his own ordeal under BlueSun's needles and probes, and he shuddered.

River moved to stand beside his chair. Resting her hand on his shoulder, she looked at him compassionately. "We'll just have to ensure that they never get the opportunity to take him," she said firmly.

"How can we make sure of that?" Mal asked. "In case you forgot, Riley came right onto our boat and took Adam and Anya from us without breakin' a sweat. How are we gonna protect him from such as that?"

River thought for a moment, trying to think of something to say to alleviate her husband's worry, valid though it was. "Adam knew," she finally said. "Perhaps we should listen to him more closely."

"Shen me?" Mal asked, looking at her in disbelief. "You wanna leave it to a two-year-old to figure out what needs doin'?"

"He saw things I didn't see," River said defensively. "With a little direction, he could be trained to at least help us see the dangers, and then we could be ready for them."

Mal pondered the possibility. "How did he see something coming that you didn't?"

River perched on the arm of his chair. "I'm not sure, but I have some theories. Obviously, I have more than the usual aptitude as a Reader, but you are also quite intuitive. A case could be made that Adam's ability comes from the combination."

"I ain't a Reader, River," Mal said, not buying that line of reasoning at all. "What's the other theory?"

"I've always been a Reader," River said. "Even as young as Adam. And I could see things very clearly. But at the Academy…" She shivered unconsciously at the memory. "They confused the images."

Mal frowned. "I thought what they did enhanced your abilities."

River rolled her eyes, sinking into his lap. "That's what they were trying to do, but…"

"But they screwed it up instead," Mal finished.

"Trying to make it better," River agreed. "But when they removed the barrier my amygdale provided, it was too much information flooding in all the time. Still is." She swallowed thickly. "But Adam doesn't have that problem. His skills are increasing because he's growing normally. As he grows, his mind becomes more organized. And as it does, he can focus on specific people and events without having to filter out all the information I have to go through. Sort of like the precision of a laser as opposed to a shotgun blast. Dong ma?"

"Can you teach him to control his abilities naturally?" Mal asked hopefully.

"Think so," River said. "At least partially." She smiled slightly. "Best I can offer, ai ren."

"Then I'll take it," Mal answered.

"We'll keep him safe, Mal," she said, tracing the wrinkle of his brow with one slender finger. "And one day, I suspect he'll return the favor."

Mal laughed shortly. "We're gonna still need savin' by the time he's old enough to do it?"

"That would be my guess," River answered, returning his smile with a grin of her own.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kaylee eased her swollen feet into the sandals she'd found on Persephone during their last job. Absently massaging her lower back, she paused to look in the mirror. It was a source of wonder to her that a child that weighed no more than four pounds by Simon's best estimate could have caused such a drastic change in her body. Her breasts were painfully tight, and the skin across her abdomen was stretched paper-thin. Despite Simon's gentle application of various creams and ointments, tiny stretch marks marbled her belly, a fact that was mildly disturbing to her. And as for her ankles, they seemed to have disappeared sometime in the past two weeks. Though Simon kept assuring her that she was beautiful, Kaylee felt somewhat like one of the cows that her Daddy kept to supply the family with milk on their little spread of land on Harvest.

Inara peered down into Kaylee's bunk, taking note of the slight frown on her friend's face. "Are you ready to go, sweetie?" she asked kindly.

Kaylee smiled up at her. "If I can get up the ladder, I'm good to go," she answered.

"I think it's time you gave up climbing ladders until after Master Tam makes his arrival," Inara chided softly.

Kaylee sighed. "That's what Simon says too."

"Then I think you should listen to your doctor," Inara said, pulling her up the last few steps. Kaylee stopped at the top, a little winded from her exertions.

"You sure you're feeling well enough to go shopping?" Inara asked, examining her friend with a critical eye.

"I'm shiny," Kaylee said, though in truth she was feeling a little more uncomfortable than usual. "Besides, if we don't go now, I ain't sure I'll be able to fit into these sandals by the next time we're anywhere dirtside."

Inara glanced down at Kaylee's feet and winced in sympathy. "It won't be long now," she comforted.

Mal came up behind them, shooing them along down the corridor. "Speakin' of not bein' long, I want you two back on the ship in two hours. Got no great wish to stay here longer than it'll take me and Jayne to pick up the cargo. Dong ma?"

Simon joined the little group. "I don't expect Kaylee will be up to much more shopping than that, will you, ai ren?"

Kaylee smiled as cheerfully as she could. "Prob'ly not," she admitted.

"Don't you want me to come with you?" Simon whispered, as Mal pushed past on his way to the cargo bay.

"No, sweetie," Kaylee said. "Me and 'Nara'll be just fine. 'Sides, how can we get any girl talk done if you tag along?"

"Good point," Simon said as he leaned down to give her a quick kiss. "Have fun."

As Simon walked away, Inara smiled at Kaylee, shaking her head. "It's amazing what changes you've wrought in that man," she said fondly.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mal looked impatiently at the man standing in front of him. "We'll have everything in the crates in a few minutes," the man said for the dozenth time. "We had some assembly line problems this morning and…"

Mal interrupted him. "So you said 'bout an hour ago. My crew's probably getting' a mite eager for me to be back, seein' as how we were scheduled to leave a half hour ago."

Though he had no compelling reason to worry about anything happening on Highgate, Mal was nervous about staying dirtside anywhere for too long. Even the border worlds had their share of Alliance personnel now, and the memory of his close call on Boros was enough to make him a mite twitchy.

"Captain Reynolds, I assure you that my people are working as fast as they can," the man began again before being interrupted by one of his assistants. After an animated whispered conversation, he turned back to Mal, his face now the picture of relief. "Every crate is packed now. The workers are stacking them for you as we speak."

Mal nodded to Jayne, who immediately went to oversee the packing arrangement. "Jayne there'll ride with your man to my boat, whilst you and I sort out the paperwork."

"Of course," the harried man replied. "Step into the office."

XXXXXXXXXX

Mal walked along the main street of the Highgate settlement, happy to have both the correct paperwork for the job and half the coin in his pocket. Lucrative legitimate jobs were hard to come by, and though the delay at the factory had annoyed him, he was glad to have the work nonetheless. Seeing Serenity up ahead, he picked up his pace.

Before he could get completely up the ramp, he was greeted by a very anxious crew. Simon stepped forward immediately, worry etched plainly on his face. "Did you see Kaylee and Inara anywhere in the town?" he asked urgently.

"You sayin' they ain't back yet?" Mal asked.

"No sir," Zoe answered, ever the soldier. "We thought maybe they were with you and Jayne. But when Jayne got back a few minutes ago…"

"I'm goin after 'em," Jayne said, already strapping on Vera.

Mal glanced at River, who looked pale with worry. She shook her head slightly, indicating she had no clue as to where they might find the women.

"Keep the engine warm," Mal said to River. "Zoe, you and me'll go with Jayne."

Simon objected. "I need to go . What if something's happened? They might need a doctor."

"No, doc," Mal said quickly. "You stay here. Get the infirmary ready just in case. They need a doctor, we'll bring 'em to you." Seeing the younger man's stricken face, Mal laid a steadying hand on his shoulder and said, "It'll be okay, Simon. They probably just got to shoppin' and forgot the time. We'll find 'em." Turning to Zoe and Jayne, he said, "Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXX

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bloodlines**

**Part II—Captured**

Author: justslummin

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. Imagine what I'd do to them if they were mine!

Rating: PG

Summary: Mal sets out to find the women, and Kaylee faces a terrifying situation.

XXXXXXXXXX

Inara opened her eyes, the slight movement causing her head to throb painfully. Pushing herself up on shaky arms, she sat for a moment, waiting for the world around her to stop spinning so wildly. When her vision finally cleared, she could see she was in a narrow alleyway. Looking frantically around for Kaylee, she came to the horrifying realization that she was completely alone.

Legs trembling like a new-born colt, Inara leaned against one of the building walls for support as she made her way out of the alleyway. She looked down the little street, praying to find Kaylee somewhere in her line of sight. With dismay, she noted that not only was Kaylee nowhere to be found, but the little shops on the street were closed as well. That must mean that several hours have passed, she thought, as she walked in the direction of Serenity. She needed help, and with a sickening sense of dread, she thought Kaylee might need even more.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Don't remember the town seemin' this gorram big this afternoon," Jayne said, trying unsuccessfully to hide his growing agitation.

Mal and Zoe exchanged grim looks, saying nothing. Their search had not been aided by the fact that the few small shops where Inara and Kaylee might have visited were closed for the day, and very few people were still walking around on the quiet streets. Looking down one of the side streets, Mal's mouth went dry. "Jayne," he said, drawing the merc's attention to the figure staggering toward them.

Jayne pushed past them, reaching Inara just as her knees gave way. Picking her up easily, he asked, "You with me, baby doll?"

"He took her, Jayne," she cried, as Mal and Zoe came to a standstill beside them.

"Who?" Mal asked.

Inara shook her head, wincing at the movement. "I don't know. He came out of the alley behind us. We were walking past the stores and he just…"

"Can you show us?" Mal asked.

"Sir, she's banged up pretty bad," Zoe began. "Maybe we'd better…"

"No, I'll be all right," Inara said, gathering her strength about her. "I can show you. We need to hurry."

XXXXXXXXXX

Kaylee quietly tested the strength of the ropes that held her wrists to the chair. "Listen, Mister," she said, fighting to remain calm for the sake of her unborn child. "I ain't who you think I am. My name's Kaylee Tam, and I ain't even from here. I live on a ship called Serenity that landed here this afternoon."

Jack Roberts looked at her angrily. Raising his hand as if to strike her, he said, "Bi zuie, Lou Ann. I've had enough of your lies to last me 'til I'm dead and gone. Bad enough to have run off carryin' my kid, but now you think I'm fool enough not to even recognize my own gorram wife?" The last of his tirade was screamed, his spittle landing on Kaylee's cheek.

Kaylee shrank back as far away as she could, having already felt the force of his wrath once. Her swollen left cheek was a grim reminder. Her impulse being to wrap her arms protectively around the swell of her belly, she pulled again on the restraints. "Don't go tryin' to get out of them ties," the man said. "More you pull on 'em, the tighter they'll git. I done learnt my lesson 'bout trustin' you." He checked the ties at her ankles. "These hurtin' ya'?"

Kaylee looked down at her pitifully swollen feet, where the ropes were cutting into her tender flesh. "Yes," she answered hoarsely. "They are hurting me. And I need to put my feet up for a little while."

Roberts drew a knife from the back of his belt and cut the ropes cleanly. Pulling a small stool in front of the chair, he placed Kaylee's feet on it almost tenderly. "Didn't mean to hurt ya' none, Lou Ann. You just make me so angry sometimes, runnin' off if'n I leave the house for any length of time. We gotta set some rules about that right here and now. I know I ain't been the best husband to ya', but I aim to be a fine father to the kid." He laid his large hand across Kaylee's belly, and she fought the urge to kick him away. "But you gotta give me a chance. You gotta learn to stay put, and 'til you do, I reckon I'm gonna have to keep you tied down to somethin'."

Looking into the man's feverish gaze, Kaylee could see that he truly believed she was someone else. She didn't know what Simon would call it, but she was certain the man imprisoning her was insane.

XXXXXXXXXX

"It's getting' too dark to make out any tracks, even if they're here," Jayne said in frustration.

Mal nodded in acknowledgement. "Best we get Inara back to Simon anyway. She's not looking too steady. First light, we'll come back and try again," he said, though the thought of leaving Kaylee to whatever hundan had taken her even for one night tore his heart out. What kind of monster took a pregnant woman? he wondered, the thought sending tendrils of cold dread down his spine.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Please, Mister," Kaylee said miserably. "I gotta get up and move around a little. I won't try to run. I just need to use the bathroom and stretch a mite. Maybe just walk around the room. My back's hurtin' somethin' fierce, what with the little one and all. Please?"

Kaylee saw Roberts' expression soften slightly at the mention of the baby. "All right," he said, not unkindly. "I'll let you loose long enough to walk the kinks out. But you'd best be rememberin' you can't outrun me. Don't do anything stupid, Lou Ann."

"I won't," Kaylee said, as he untied her wrists. She pushed herself out of the chair with some difficulty, her lower back spasming in protest. "Where's the bathroom?"

The sharp slap to her swollen cheek made her eyes water. "Don't test me, woman," Roberts said. "You know damn well where the bathroom is. We've lived here goin' on three years."

Kaylee stumbled away from him, rubbing her cheek and praying she was heading in the right direction. To her relief, she saw a small bathroom to her right, and gratefully closed the door. Looking around frantically for anything she could use as a weapon, she found nothing.

"Hurry it up," Roberts said from right outside the door. "I'm tired, and I gotta go to work tomorrow. It's time for bed."

The words sent terror skittering down Kaylee's spine. Quickly relieving herself and washing her raw wrists at the sink, she prayed for the Captain to come quickly.

Impatient, Roberts opened the door. "I said hurry up," he repeated, stepping into the small space.

"I'm done," Kaylee said, giving him a placating smile. "Just washin' up."

He looked at her closely, reaching out to push her hair behind her ears. "You always was a purty woman, Lou Ann."

Kaylee swallowed the bile that rose in her throat. "Thank you," she said, wrapping her arms around her chest.

Pulling her by the elbow, Roberts steered her out of the bathroom and down the darkened hallway. To her dismay, he pulled her into a tiny bedroom and flicked on a light. Measuring her with his eyes, he said, "Reckon you're too far gone to fit into your nightgown now. Go on and take off yer dress."

Kaylee stood, frozen to the spot. Thinking as quickly as she could, she said, "It's a little chilly in here. If it's okay with you, I don't mind sleepin' in my dress, 'til you can bring me a larger nightgown." She looked up at him, trying to conceal her fear.

Roberts considered it for a moment. "No, ain't no need to wrinkle that dress worse'n it already is. You can sleep in your underthings with a blanket over ya'. 'Sides," he said, running his hands down her sides, "I'll be here to keep you warm."

Kaylee closed her eyes, trembling beneath his touch. Misinterpreting her reaction, Roberts said, "You been missin' me, have ya'? I've been missin' you too. Now be a good girl, and get on outta that dress."

Fingers shaking badly, Kaylee unbuttoned the long row of buttons on the front of her dress, praying all the while for the strength to do whatever she had to do to get her child out of this situation safely. Roberts took the dress and laid it carefully across the back of a chair.

Moving to a bureau in the room, he rummaged around for a minute and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. Kaylee stifled the whimper that rose in her throat. Feeling horribly exposed in just the thin slip she wore, she looked at Roberts with fear-widened eyes.

Roberts pulled back the covers of the bed. "Lie down on your side, Lou Ann," he commanded calmly.

Kaylee weighed her options as Roberts undressed in front of her. There was no way she could outrun him, she thought bitterly, given her cumbersome weight, and no way to overpower him without some kind of weapon. She would have to wait for another opportunity. She got into the bed.

Roberts turned off the light, and crawled over her. He spooned himself behind her, cuffing her hand to his as he laid his arm across her abdomen. Nuzzling into the hair at the nape of her neck, he whispered, "G'night, Lou Ann. It's good to have you home."

Kaylee stared into the darkness, her skin crawling at the feel of him pressed against her. Within a few minutes, she felt his muscles relax in sleep, and slight snores ruffled her hair. She squeezed her eyes shut, her tears soaking the pillow beneath her head.

XXXXXXXXXX

Simon carefully examined the lump on Inara's forehead, the only thing saving him from total panic being the fact that Inara needed a doctor. Jayne stood to the side, his own anxiety evident in the tense line of his spine. Mal stood on the other side of the table, pressing Inara for details, while River tried to see anything that might lead them to Kaylee.

Inara winced as Simon cleaned the debris out of the deep scratch across her cheek. "I didn't see him clearly," she said. "The most I remember is the impression that he was a large man, not fat, but muscular, like he works with his body instead of his brain. He kept calling Kaylee 'Lou Ann'. We didn't even know he was talking to us, and then he grabbed her arm. She pulled back, trying to get away from him, and I stepped between them to help her. And then…" Inara paused, trying to breathe naturally past the memory. "And then, he struck me. I fell backward, and then I saw his boot coming toward my head. Kaylee cried out, and that's the last thing I remember." Tears welled in her kohl eyes.

"'S'alright, 'Nara," Mal said. "You did good rememberin' that much, with a kick to the head like that. You gave us somethin' to go on. We'll find her come first light."

He stepped out into the hallway with River. "See anything she didn't say?"

"Just a vague outline of the man, like she said," River answered.

"Would you recognize him if you saw him?" Mal asked.

River thought for a minute, focusing on the image from Inara's mind. "I think so."

"Good. Then you're with me tomorrow," Mal said, turning his attention to Simon, who had joined them outside the infirmary. "Inara gonna be alright, doc?"

"She took a rather vicious blow to the head, but she seems fine. Probably just a concussion, but she'll need to be observed for a few days." Losing his cool doctor's tone, Simon said, "I have to go look for Kaylee. I can't wait all night. There's no telling what's happening to her. What if…"

Mal interrupted him, grasping his shoulders firmly. "If we had any way of findin' her right now, I'd be out there lookin' myownself, Simon. But it's black as pitch out, and everybody in town's in for the night. Best you stay here and look after Inara. Soon as the sun's up, we'll find her."

"I'm coming with you," Simon insisted, ready to fight.

"Course," Mal answered. "Wouldn't want it any other way. Now go see to your patient, doctor." As Simon walked stiffly back into the infirmary, Mal turned to River. "We take him tomorrow, we'll have to leave Zoe here with Adam and Anya," he said.

"Can't leave him," River said sadly, looking after her brother's retreating form. "It's his family."

"I know," Mal said, wishing to God it wasn't the case.

XXXXXXXXXX

Adam lay curled in his bed, tightly clutching the stuffed dinosaur Miss Zoe had given him. He squeezed his eyes shut, and tried not to cry. He loved Miss Kaylee, and he felt her fear as the big man threw his arm across her belly. Adam did not know who the big man was, but he knew it wasn't Dr. Simon. And he knew Miss Kaylee wanted Daddy to come and get her quick. He opened his eyes, taking in the familiar shape of his own room, and drew comfort from it. Daddy would find her, he thought, and Mama would help him soon as they could. And in his tender little heart, he hoped it would be soon enough to save Miss Kaylee.

XXXXXXXXXX

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

**Bloodlines**

**Part III—The Search**

Author: justslummin

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, but I love them nonetheless.

Rating: PG

Summary: With sunrise, the search for Kaylee resumes.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kaylee watched the sunrise from her place on the bed. Hoping that today would present the opportunity to escape from the madman whose arm was still draped across her side, she felt him stir behind her. He moved to lean across her shoulder, his fetid breath hot against her ear. "Mornin', Lou Ann," he said, as his hand reached up to caress one of her swollen breasts, dragging her own cuffed hand along.

Kaylee resisted the urge to scream, as she felt his early morning arousal pressing against her behind. "I have to go to the bathroom," she blurted out, trying not to sound terrified. "I've been holding it for awhile. Knew you needed to sleep, 'cause of work and all. But I really need to go."

Roberts let out a long-suffering sigh, but at least his hands stopped their exploration of her body as he fumbled with the hand cuffs and got up from the bed. "Guess that's the price I pay for getting' you pregnant," he said, grumbling as he pulled her up. "Go ahead. But remember, I'll be right outside the door, so you best not be thinkin' of doin' anything stupid. Dong ma?"

Kaylee nodded, just relieved she'd managed to get him off of her, if only briefly. She was exhausted, having spent the long night staring into the darkness trying to devise some plan of escape. She washed her face and rinsed her mouth with the cold tap water, taking as long as she thought she dared.

When Roberts burst into the room to get her, she was relieved to see he was dressed. He handed her the dress she'd worn the day before. "Ain't got time now for anything but breakfast 'fore work," he said, mildly annoyed. "Guess it'll have to wait 'til I get home tonight."

Kaylee gratefully buttoned her dress, feeling as if she had dodged a bullet.

"Guess the most comfortable place for ya' to sit for the day would be in the rocker," Roberts said, thinking his plan through. Securing one leg of the chair to the much larger couch, he motioned for Kaylee to sit and re-tied her wrists to the arms of the chair. He ran his hands across her swollen ankles. Dragging the stool up to the rocker, he gently lifted her feet. "I ain't gonna tie yer feet no more," he said. "They look a right mess from yesterday."

"Thank you," Kaylee replied, giving him a genuine smile.

Roberts nodded, standing up to head for the small kitchen. "Want I should make you an egg whilst I'm makin' mine?" he asked, as casually as if he hadn't just tied her to a chair.

"I'd like that," Kaylee said.

XXXXXXXXXX

While Jayne and Simon tried to follow any tracks made by Kaylee's captor, Mal and River tried a different tack. Though the sun was barely up, the industrious shop owners of Highgate were up and about, and only too eager to sell their wares to the new folks in town.

Mal leaned casually against the counter of a store Inara and Kaylee had visited the day before, while River made a show of examining the merchandise for sale. "Does the missus have anything special in mind?" asked the eager clerk.

"No, no," Mal said. "She likes to look at everything 'fore she chooses."

"Of course," the clerk said, hoping the couple had plenty of coin.

"Nice shop you've got here," Mal said. 'Bet it draws in all the locals."

"I'm proud to say we're rated number one by the townspeople for all their baby supplies. Of course, we get a lot of off-world traffic as well. Why, just yesterday we had us a real bona fide Companion in here with another woman."

"That a fact?' Mal said. "S'pose they bought a goodly amount."

The clerk puffed out his chest with pride. "I believe they were quite pleased with our selection."

"Honey," River said, affecting an accent that would have made Mal laugh in other circumstances. "I bet this man might know where Lou Ann is."

Mal looked at the clerk, his smile wide and friendly. "I reckon he might at that, sweetums," he said. "You see," he said to the clerk, "we're in town lookin' for an old friend we heard had moved here."

"Only Lou Ann I know of is Lou Ann Roberts," the clerk said.

"That's the one," Mal confirmed, his smile still engaging.

"Well, I'm sorry to have to tell you, but you missed her by about three months," the clerk said, obviously wanting to tell the rest of the story.

"Do tell," Mal said. "Where'd she get off to?"

"That's the mystery of it," the clerk said, eager to share the gossip. "About four months pregnant with Jack's baby and she just up and hopped the first transport ship she could find. Pretty near killed Jack when she left. Broke that man's heart." The clerk shook his head mournfully. "Ain't been himself since."

"Well now, that's a pure shame," Mal said. "Course, Lou Ann always was kinda flighty. Jack seems a good man though."

The clerk brightened. "I expect he might welcome a visit from nice folks like you. Maybe he's heard something from Lou Ann by now. Might be able to tell you where to find her."

"Well, I'd surely take it as a kindness if you'd point us in the right direction," Mal said. The clerk looked at him, a vague doubt in his mind.

River laid a baby rattle on the counter, smiling sweetly. "After we buy this, of course."

Happy to have made the sale, albeit a small one, the clerk gave them directions to Jack Roberts' house.

XXXXXXXXXX

Roberts turned away from the stove, the plate of scrambled eggs steaming in his hand. "Got some juice, if'n you want some," he called out to Kaylee. "Though I ain't sure I'd be drinkin' much if I was you." Stepping into the living room, he continued almost apologetically, "My shift don't end 'til 8:00 tonight. I 'spect that'll be a long time to hold your water as it is."

Kaylee gnawed on her lower lip, pondering what she could say to gain the advantage she so desperately needed. "I ain't gonna be able to last near that long. Baby's playin' ball with my bladder. Maybe you could give me a rope long enough to get back and forth to the bathroom. Then I could walk around a little too. Ease my back some."

Roberts' expression turned dark. "I don't reckon I'd be able to trust ya' enough for that, Lou Ann. You gotta earn trust. It ain't somethin' I'll be givin' out easy nowadays." As he spoke, he spooned the eggs from the plate to her mouth. "Gotta hurry on up and eat, or I'm like to be late for work again."

Kaylee ate obediently, hungry despite her predicament. "So, you want the juice, or not?' Roberts asked after she was done.

"Yes, please," Kaylee said, her mouth watering at the thought. As he turned to go back into the kitchen, the front door burst open and Mal and Jayne stepped inside. "Cap'n!" Kaylee cried out in relief.

"You okay, li'l Kaylee?" Mal asked as calmly as if he was discussing the weather, his weapon trained on Roberts.

"Think so," Kaylee answered.

Roberts was backing slowly toward the kitchen door. "Best you stop where you stand," Mal said, his tone suddenly deadly. "Simon," he called to the man on the porch. "It's clear. Go see to your wife."

Simon rushed past Mal to Kaylee's side, untying her hands and trying to examine her as she collapsed into his arms. Something in the scene flicked a switch in Roberts' head. "Get yer hands off'n her," he screamed in rage, leaping toward Simon with a ferocity that startled everyone in the room except River. Jayne's massive arms reached out to pull him away from Simon. While Roberts struggled against Jayne's grip, Mal walked steadily forward to place the barrel of his gun under Roberts' chin. "Thought I told you to stand still," he said, eyes flashing menacingly.

"You ain't got no right to come in here and take her from me," Roberts said, too far gone to care if he was shot. "She's my wife, and that's my baby she's carryin'," he finished brokenly.

Mal looked from Roberts to Kaylee, realization dawning in his eyes. Kaylee nodded. "He really believes I'm Lou Ann," she said, pity in her voice. "Don't think he meant to harm me none, Cap'n."

"Broken," River confirmed. "Doesn't comprehend."

Mal nodded, lowering his weapon. "Listen, Mr. Roberts. This woman ain't your missus. She belongs to that fella over there. I don't know where Lou Ann is, but we're takin' Kaylee back home now."

Roberts struggled feebly in Jayne's grasp, the fight in him suddenly gone in a haze of grief and confusion. Mal continued, almost kindly, "Jayne's gonna tie you up, and we're gonna leave you be. Dong ma?"

Roberts nodded slowly, tears coursing down his cheeks. "Need Lou Ann," he mumbled.

"I know," Mal said gently. "Only she ain't here. We'll send someone along to let you loose, soon's we're able."

If Roberts heard, he gave no answer.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kaylee leaned heavily on Simon as they made their way back toward Serenity, her back throbbing with every step.

"Captain, perhaps you'd best get the mule," Simon said, supporting Kaylee as best he could. "I'm not sure she can make it on foot."

Mal nodded shortly. "Jayne, take River and go on back for the mule. I'll wait with the doc."

Finding a boulder to sit on, Kaylee eased down carefully, Mal and Simon on either side helping her. "Where did he hurt you, ai ren?" Simon asked quietly, dreading the answer.

"He didn't hurt me, not really," Kaylee replied. "Just scared me is all." Her words were cut short by a sharp stab of pain radiating from her lower back. Gasping, she grabbed Simon's hand.

"What's happening to her, doc?" Mal asked, suddenly all manner of uneasy.

"Kaylee?" Simon asked.

The pain passed and Kaylee took a shaky breath. "I'm okay. My back's just been hurtin' since yesterday afternoon."

Simon looked at her, abruptly alarmed. 'Where exactly?"

"All over," she said, wincing as another spasm hit her. "Help me up. Maybe I just need to stretch it out a mite."

Simon looked at her closely, his brow wrinkled with concern. "Ai ren, I'm not sure that's…"

Kaylee grunted, suddenly doubling over with the intensity of the pain.

"Mal, help me lie her down," Simon said, the doctor replacing the husband for a moment.

They eased Kaylee onto the ground as carefully as they could. "What's happenin' to me, Simon?" Kaylee asked, clutching at his arms as another wave of pain broke over her. She felt a gush of warm wetness between her thighs.

Simon gulped in a huge breath of air. "Your membranes just ruptured," he said as calmly as he could muster. "The baby's coming."

Kaylee looked up at him wildly. "I ain't ready," she said in a panic-stricken voice. "He ain't due for two months. You gotta do somethin'."

Seeing Simon's shell-shocked look, Mal grasped Kaylee's hands in his own. "Babies come when they've a mind to, mei mei," he said, careful to keep his voice steady, though his heart was racing at an alarming rate. "And we're right here with ya' to welcome him on into the 'verse. Ain't that right, Simon?"

At the sound of his name, Simon snapped back to reality. "That's right, Captain." Kaylee reached for Simon's hands.

As another contraction hit, Mal asked quietly, "We gonna have time to get back to the ship?"

Simon shook his head, disentangling his hands from Kaylee's vise-like grip. "Honey, I need my hands free to examine you."

Kaylee nodded, trying to catch her breath. Mal offered his hands once again. "You need somethin' to hold to, go ahead," he said, trying to distract Kaylee from the obvious discomfort of Simon's examination. "'Spect Simon has his hands full down there."

Kaylee snorted, somehow amused at his blush despite the pain she was experiencing. Happy to see the small flash of a smile, Mal continued, "Though I'd take it as a kindness if you didn't break the fingers on my gun hand."

Opening her mouth to answer, Kaylee gasped instead.

"Try not to push, Kaylee," Simon said urgently. "You're doing great. Just try not to push."

Simon could feel that the baby was not in an optimal position for delivery, and he was trying without much success to turn him into a better one. He pressed down on Kaylee's pelvis, while manipulating what he could reach of the baby, causing Kaylee to scream and Mal to wonder abruptly if he might pass out himself.

Convinced that he could do nothing else to change the baby's position, Simon grasped Kaylee's thighs, supporting them. "Mal, help her sit up a bit."

Mal moved behind Kaylee quickly, supporting her back against his chest while still holding her hands on either side.

"All right, ai ren," Simon said, staring intently into Kaylee's pain-darkened eyes, giving her what strength he could. "It's time to push."

XXXXXXXXXX

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

**Bloodlines**

**Part IV—Delivery**

Author: justslummin

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters.

Rating: PG

Summary: Baby Tam is born, and complications develop.

XXXXXXXXXX

As Simon urged her to push, Kaylee's world stopped spinning, time stretching out in a seemingly infinite loop. She became acutely aware of everything around her, details standing out in sharp relief. She felt the rapid beat of Mal's heart against her back, and the rough scrape of the callouses on his hands pressing against her own. She felt the pebbles from the hard earth beneath her, digging into her exposed skin. She saw each individual bead of sweat on Simon's brow, and heard his soothing voice coming from what seemed a great distance. The silky texture of his vest whispered across her shins, as the fine hair of his forearms brushed against her thighs. And then, in a mind-blowing burst of agony, she felt her son tearing his way out of her body, and time snapped back into its normal rhythm as she looked down at Simon's head bent over the bundle between her legs. Hearing no cry, she asked hoarsely, "Simon?"

Simon looked up at her, the anguish in his blue eyes more than she could bear. Slumping against Mal's chest, she passed out.

XXXXXXXXXX

Once Serenity's ramp lowered, River sprinted toward the infirmary, yelling for Jayne to get the mule ready.

"What's going on?" Zoe asked, watching River's mad dash. "Did you find Kaylee?"

"Found her," Adam answered, his eyes wide as saucers as he clung to Zoe's leg. "Miss Kaylee's baby's coming."

Zoe shook her head. "Not for a couple of months yet, little one."

Adam's head moved slowly from side-to-side as he focused his attention inward. "Coming now," he whispered.

Zoe looked at him oddly for a moment, the realization of what he was and what he had just said sweeping like a tsunami across her. Breaking into a run of her own, she helped Jayne prep the mule while River packed Simon's medical bag with anything she thought he could use. "Stay with the children," Zoe ordered Jayne, climbing into the mule as River jumped into the passenger side.

Jayne stood staring after them, wondering what the gorram hell had just happened.

XXXXXXXXXX

Conjuring it might be a blessing that Kaylee had lost consciousness, Mal stared at the blue baby in Simon's shaking hands, forgetting to take a breath himself. Simon turned the tiny infant onto his stomach and slapped him sharply on the back, once, twice, and a third time. Mal winced with each blow, praying to God for the screaming cry of a breathing baby. As Simon's hand flattened to strike once more, the baby jerked, letting out a choking, weak cry.

"He's alive," Simon said, the relief in his voice sharp and brittle. Carefully cleaning out the baby's airways as well as he could with no equipment, Simon massaged the baby's body, watching intently. "He's pinking up," he said after a moment, holding him up for Kaylee to see. "Kaylee?"

"She's out," Mal said. Simon looked from the baby to Kaylee and back again. "Baby gonna be okay?" Mal asked hopefully.

"I don't know," Simon said. "We need to get him to the infirmary. My equipment." As he spoke, he handed the child to Mal, turning his attention to his wife. "He was in a breech position. Kaylee's torn badly. She needs…" Suddenly the gravity of the situation hit him full force and his shoulders began to shake with heaving sobs. "She needs…"

Laying the baby temporarily in the curve of Kaylee's arm, Mal grabbed Simon by the shoulders. "River'll be here in a few minutes with the mule. We'll get 'em back to the ship, and we'll do what needs doin'. Dong ma?" As he spoke, he unbuttoned Simon's vest and, picking up the baby, wrapped him in it. "You're a damn fine doctor, Simon. You can do this."

Simon straightened his spine, drawing on his own fierce determination to protect his family. Tearing the hem of Kaylee's dress into bandages, he gently tried to staunch her blood flow. Though he heard the sound of the mule approaching, his concentration was fixed on his wife and child.

River handed him his medical bag wordlessly, taking the baby from Mal's arms with a certain reverence. "Little life, big heart," she whispered, cleaning some of the blood and mucous from the baby's face.

Mal turned back to Simon, who was asking for various instruments from Zoe. "Can we move her?" he asked.

"In a minute," Simon said, working feverishly on his wife. "If I can just stop the bleeding temporarily, we can get her back to the ship. Zoe, hold this here," he said, slipping out of the way.

Taking his son from River's arms, he listened carefully to his breath sounds, nodding at their rhythm. Handing him back to River, he said, "Keep him in the front. Kaylee will need the entire back."

Mal nodded, helping Simon lift Kaylee into the mule. "I'll walk back. Zoe, take 'em home."

Zoe nodded, climbing into the mule. "Yes sir," she said calmly.

Mal watched them go, a little numb from the dramatic turns of the day. Shaking himself out of his momentary inactivity, he walked rapidly in the path the mule had taken.

XXXXXXXXXX

Inara looked at the man on the cortex screen, wondering why he seemed so familiar. Attributing her slight confusion to the kick to the head she'd received the day before, she smiled politely at the stranger. 'I'm sorry, but Captain Reynolds is not available at the moment. I could relay a message, if you'd like."

The man shook his head quickly. "No, that won't be necessary. I'll try again when I have the opportunity. Have a nice day." With that, the image was gone, replaced by a blank screen. "Who do you suppose that was?" she asked Jayne, who stood just inside the door of the bridge, one eye on Inara and the other on the children. "Ain't got the slightest," he said. "But I wouldn't bet on it bein' any kinda good news."

Inara sighed. "Nor would I," she said.

XXXXXXXXXX

Once back on his own turf, Simon found it easier to block out the fact that his patients were his wife and son. Quickly assessing the health of the baby, he instructed Mal to set up a small bank of lights over one of the surgical carts. Removing the tray from the top of the cart, he dropped one of the infirmary drawers into the metal frame, and covered the bottom and sides with padding. Swaddling the baby tightly into a blanket, he laid the baby under the lights. He quickly taped a small piece of tubing into the baby's nostril and attached the other end to the oxygen tank. Mal watched him work with something akin to awe. Simon glanced up briefly. "That should keep him oxygenated until I can find something better," he said, washing his hands in the sink before moving on to Kaylee.

"Zoe, though I'd prefer your help with the surgery, you're the only match for Kaylee's blood-type on board." Zoe nodded, rolling up her sleeve immediately, while Mal washed his hands to prepare to assist Simon. Working with calm efficiency, Simon repaired Kaylee's injuries, taking great care to minimize the risk of scar tissue. After two hours of delicate work, he pulled off his gloves, and slumped down onto a stool.

"She gonna be all right, doc?" Mal asked, feeling somewhat wobbly on his own feet.

Simon nodded. "She should be fine."

Mal looked over at the makeshift bassinet. "And the baby?"

Simon stumbled over to the bassinet, thinking to check the baby's vitals just once more. "I don't know," he said, his voice a hollow whisper. "It's too early. He's too early. Lungs not fully developed yet." He looked up at Mal, the raw anguish on his face stealing the Captain's breath. "He hasn't any strength. Too small to fight."

River slipped from the corner, where she'd been holding vigil. Wrapping her arms around her brother, she said, "You're wrong, Simon. He has his father's strength, and his mother's heart."

Simon allowed himself to lean on her strength, all the worry and fear he'd faced in the past two days contained in the silent shaking of his shoulders as he cried. More moved by the sight than he would ever express, Mal slipped out of the infirmary quietly.

XXXXXXXXXX

Zoe sat on the bridge with Mal, looking out into the Black and sipping coffee to match. "So, you waved the sheriff on Highgate and told him to go let Roberts loose?"

"Seemed like the thing to do," Mal replied, taking a slow sip of his own whiskey-enhanced coffee. "Poor hundan wasn't quite right in the head. Woulda' been a shame to have to kill 'im."

"You don't think anything he did caused Kaylee to have the baby early?" Zoe asked.

"Don't rightly know," Mal answered. "But even if he did, I'm fair certain it weren't on purpose." He sighed, thinking about the look in Roberts' eyes when he'd held the gun under his chin. "That man lost what he valued most, I conjure."

Zoe swallowed the lump that rose automatically in her throat. "That's a terrible thing to have happen," she said impassively.

Mal looked over at his friend, still wishing she had never had to feel such pain. Changing the subject, he asked, "Inara do okay today?"

"She still acts a mite dazed to me," Zoe said. "But I don't expect it's anything to be worryin' the doctor 'bout. I'd say he's got enough to worry on right now."

Mal nodded in agreement. After a time, he said, "Lookin' at Simon holdin' that little boy 'fore he started to breathe, well….it was a horrible sight."

Zoe nodded, knowing Mal was remembering the loss of his own firstborn. "'Spect it's a sight not soon forgotten," she said softly.

"Yeah," Mal said simply.

A comfortable silence fell between them, filled with the things they'd never say, like loyalty and love, duty and devotion, friendship and family. After a long while, Zoe stood up to leave, placing a rare touch on Mal's shoulder. "Night, sir," she said.

"Night, Zoe," he replied, as he'd done countless times before.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kaylee opened her eyes slowly, the dim lighting of Serenity's sleep cycle a blessing to her. For a moment, she lay very still, listening to the slight clicks of the infirmary equipment and the steady hum of the engine. She remembered the weight of Roberts' arm slung across her distended belly and the look on Mal's face when he'd burst through the door. She remembered Simon's calm voice telling her the baby was coming early, and the indescribable pain of his entrance to the 'verse. And with a leaden heart, she remembered the anguished look on Simon's face as he bent over their son. A small sob escaped her lips.

The sound awoke Simon with a start. "Kaylee," he said hoarsely, stumbling to the side of her bed. "Ai ren, are you all right?"

Kaylee looked up at her husband, noting the purple shadows under his eyes and the exhausted slump of his shoulders. "Simon," she whispered thickly, reaching up to touch his cheek.

Simon smiled, covering her hand with his own. "We had a close call," he said softly, entwining their fingers. "Thought I might lose you."

Kaylee closed her eyes, tears squeezing out to run down into her hair. "And the baby?" she asked, her voice strained with ache.

Simon reached with his other hand to roll the cart to her side. "He's beautiful, Kaylee. Look at him."

Kaylee thought for a moment that she'd misheard Simon's whispered words. She opened her eyes. "You mean he ain't….dead?"

Simon lifted his tiny son and placed him tenderly in Kaylee's arms. Kaylee stared at her son. "He's so…little," she whispered in wonder.

"Four pounds one ounce," Simon replied. "That's a very good size for a premature birth. He probably would have weighed ten pounds if he'd been full-term."

The baby moved slightly. "So, is he…all right?" Kaylee asked, her voice cracking.

Simon stroked his son's hairless head. "I think he will be," he answered. "His lungs are still developing, so he needs the oxygen, but he is responsive. He needs time to adjust to life on the outside, so to speak."

Kaylee unwrapped the blanket carefully, counting fingers and toes. The baby shivered and gave a small cry. "Bein' early and all, am I gonna be able to feed him?" she asked.

Simon nodded. "Your milk should be there, but I'm not sure if he'll be able to latch on. Won't know until we try."

He eased Kaylee up carefully, mindful of her own injuries. Lifting the gown gingerly away, Kaylee held the baby to her breast. For a long moment, the infant did nothing, and then he opened his tiny mouth, capturing Kaylee's nipple between his lips. Curling around her breast, he began to suckle, barely at first and then suddenly, with a long pull, he began to smack loudly. Simon released the breath he'd been holding, tears of relief and joy running unheeded down his cheeks.

Kaylee stared at her baby, his little cheeks hollowing with each pull as he took the life-sustaining nourishment from her body. Stroking him tenderly, she smiled up at Simon with bright, shining eyes.

XXXXXXXXXX

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

**Bloodlines**

**Part V—Blindsided**

Author: justslummin

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters.

Rating: PG

Summary: Inara encounters an unexpected complication.

XXXXXXXXXX

Inara tossed and turned, trying in vain to find a position that didn't cause her head to pound so excruciatingly. She was determined not to disturb Simon, assuming anyone who'd been kicked in the head would have a reason to have a killer headache. Simon had enough to worry about without her problem added to the mix. Perhaps if she sat up, she thought, the pain would lessen a bit. Propping herself up on her pillows carefully, she closed her eyes and tried to meditate. Just a moment in time, she repeated like a mantra. Step away from it. Just a moment in time.

XXXXXXXXXX

Restless on the bridge, Mal re-checked the course setting, engaged the auto-pilot, and decided to do another quick turn around the ship before heading to bed. Moving quietly, he stuck his head into the infirmary, where Simon slept on the stool beside Kaylee's bed, head laid against her side and one hand resting lightly on the baby curved into Kaylee's arm. Mal wondered idly what his newest crew member would be called, and then had the sobering thought that he hoped the child lived long enough to have a name.

He moved on through the ship to the cargo bay, where he checked that the crates containing their latest goods were secure. Barring any other unforeseen complication, he figured they could still make the delivery in time despite the delays on Highgate.

Moving on, he stopped to check in on Adam. Sliding the door to his son's room open, Mal felt a moment of panic when he saw the empty bed. Stepping fully into the room, Mal flicked on the light and saw Adam staring up at him anxiously. "What's the matter, little fella?" Mal said, squatting down beside the boy.

"Miss Inara hurts," Adam said sadly.

"S'pose she does," Mal answered, pulling the child into his arms. "Took a right mean blow to the head. But she'll be fine."

Adam looked at him skeptically. "Can't sleep when she hurts. And everything is black. She's afraid."

"What do you mean, everything is black?" Mal asked, suddenly all manner of disturbed.

Adam frowned. "Don't know. Everything is just….black."

"You go on and get back in bed," Mal said, "I'll go see to Miss Inara."

Adam nodded, crawling back up into his bed. Pulling the covers up over his head, he hoped Daddy would know what to do.

XXXXXXXXXX

Walking quickly up to Inara's shuttle, Mal knocked urgently, but received no answer. Foregoing niceties, he forced the door open. "'Nara?" he called out into the darkness. "You okay in here?"

"Mal?" she asked weakly from somewhere in the shadows. "Thank God you're here."

Turning on a light, Mal saw her lying on the floor between the bed and the couch. Pale as death, she faced the ceiling. "'Nara," he said again, rushing to her side to help her up. "What're you doin' lyin' on the floor?"

"I…I got disoriented," she said, her voice trembling. "I was trying to get to the comm to call for help. Something's wrong, Mal. I…I can't see."

"It's gonna be all right. Just gotta get you to Simon is all," Mal said, hoping his voice did not betray his alarm. Gathering her up in his arms, he headed to the infirmary.

Inara's fingers clutched at his suspenders as he walked. "How did you know to come?" she asked, her voice faltering.

"Adam told me," Mal said.

"You mean Adam is a….?"

"Appears so," Mal said. "We'll worry on that later. Best you don't try to talk too much right now."

Inara closed her sightless eyes. "Can you get Jayne?" she asked quietly, trying to maintain her tenuous hold on composure.

"Course, darlin'. Soon's I get you to Simon, I'll send for him."

"Thank you," she said, just before the literally blinding pain pushed her into oblivion.

XXXXXXXXXX

Simon cursed a string of Mandarin that would have made Mal's ears blister, were he not so concentrated on Inara's limp form. "Should have seen this before," Simon muttered, hooking her up to various monitors.

"Seen what?" Jayne asked raggedly, frightened well beyond his ability to pretend indifference. "She gonna make it?"

Kaylee reached out to pat the large man on the back comfortingly. "Course she's gonna make it. Simon's fixin' whatever it is right now."

"And what would that be, doc?" Mal asked, leaning against the counter with his arms crossed over his chest. "Before she passed out, she said she couldn't see. What's going on here?"

Simon looked up briefly. "She's got an intracranial hematoma."

"A what?" Jayne asked.

"It's like a bruise on her brain," Simon explained, looking back to the task at hand. "When she was struck so forcefully, her brain collided with her skull, causing a bruise to develop. Apparently, it's been swelling steadily since the injury occurred. It must be pressing on her optic nerves, causing the lost of sight. She should have been in tremendous pain. I don't understand why she didn't let me know."

"She was hurting, a lot," Jayne said, swallowing thickly. "Said she had a bad headache, but didn't wanna bother you none, on accounta' the baby and all." He glanced over at the bundle in Kaylee's arms, realizing he hadn't really even seen the little guy.

Simon could not take time to think about Jayne's words right then. "Mal," he said, motioning the Captain forward. "If I'm right about what's happening, we have to relieve the pressure immediately, or risk permanent impairment."

"How?" Mal asked, in full commander mode.

"I'll have to drill a small hole and drain some of the fluid that's collecting around the damaged tissue," Simon answered.

"You can do that?" Mal asked. "Here, with what we got?"

"Unless we're orbiting a planet I don't know about, we really have no choice," Simon said.

Mal nodded. "Jayne, why don't you step outside whilst Simon does his job?" he suggested, well aware of how horrible the next few minutes might be.

"Think I'll be stayin'," Jayne said, planting his feet firmly to the spot.

Mal sighed, but didn't have the heart to force the man to leave. "Then you'd best be sittin' down," he said, watching Simon assemble the small saw he would be using.

Jayne dragged a stool across the floor, the sound of it startling the newborn in Kaylee's arms. The baby's wail filled the small space, and Mal was delighted to hear the sound. "Sounds like his lungs are working good."

Simon nodded, searching in his cabinets for a razor. "He's holding his own."

"Good to know," Mal said sincerely.

As Kaylee tried to quiet the baby, River walked into the infirmary. "Saw will be loud. Do you want me to take the baby until it's over?" she asked. Kaylee nodded, grateful for the kindness. Rive took the baby out into the hallway, wheeling the oxygen tank behind her.

Simon began the procedure in silence, shaving off a small portion of Inara's lovely hair. The sound of the razor soon gave way to the ear-splitting sound of the saw, as Simon used it as a drill to remove a small piece of Inara's skull. As he painstakingly suctioned out the excess fluid, he studied the tissue itself. Pleased to note the appearance of it, he was satisfied that it was not damaged beyond repair. Carefully resetting the bone plate, he glued it back into place. "All right, Mal. I don't need your hands anymore," he said, pulling the flap of skin back into place. "Just gonna sew her up now."

Mal nodded, pulling off his gloves. Turning to speak to Jayne, he saw the big man slump forward, his head hitting the infirmary floor with a loud crack. As Mal pulled Jayne up and propped him against the chair, Simon sighed. "Hope he didn't just give himself a similar problem," he said, still placing tiny, precise stitches in Inara's scalp. "Thought he was supposed to be tough enough to handle blood and gore."

"Don't think it was the blood and gore that got to him," Mal said mildly. "It's just that most folk ain't all that keen on the skull-sawin'. No need to be getting crotchety."

Simon answered with a small snort. When Jayne's eyes began to flutter open, Mal turned his attention back to Simon. "She gonna be able to see when she wakes up?' he asked.

Simon thought for a moment. "Brain tissue looked pretty good. I drained what fluid I safely could, and now we'll just have to wait for Inara's body to do the rest. As the swelling goes down further, her vision should return….I think."

"So, she'll be fine?" Mal asked.

"Barring infection, I'd say so," Simon said. 'Of course, with any sort of trauma to the brain, there are possibilities for…" He waved his hands in a broad gesture.

"For things to go pear-shaped," Mal finished.

"Essentially, yes," Simon said.

"So you don't know, is what you're sayin'," Jayne said, rubbing the small lump on his forehead.

Simon started to object, and then snapped his mouth shut. "That's right. But my best guess is she'll heal nicely."

Jayne nodded. "Then I'll take that, and thank you kindly."

Simon stared at him incredulously, hardly believing he'd just expressed appreciation for anything Simon had done.

Mal's voice filled the sudden void. "Musta' hit his head harder than we thought."

XXXXXXXXXX

Mal dropped down into his bunk right behind River. "Helluva day we've had, ain't it?" he said, sitting down to pull off his boots and clothes.

"Eventful," River agreed, slipping out of her clothes and moving to the sink to wash her face. "Looks as if it's all going to work out though."

"Guess we lucked out this time," Mal acknowledged. Pausing for a second, he added, "Adam knew what was happening to Inara. S'why I found her when I did. Did you get any hint of it?"

River climbed into the bed beside him. "Yes," she said. "But I was asleep, thought at first I was just dreaming." As she spoke, she began to trace small patterns across his chest.

"More 'shotgun versus laser', I take it?" Mal asked.

"Um hmm," River answered. She could feel the tension in her husband's body, as well as the worry in his mind. "Roll over," she said, getting to her knees beside him. "You need to relax."

Mal smiled wickedly. "I can think of ways to relax that don't involve me on my stomach."

River rolled her eyes. "Roll over," she said again.

Mal complied, sighing as he felt her straddle his thighs and begin to knead the muscles of his shoulders and back. Her strong, slender fingers pushed and pulled, releasing the tension from his body even as his mind began to let go of some of the burdens of the day. "You're a right wonder at this," he murmured, still amazed he had the gift of this woman in his life.

River smiled at the spoken words and the unspoken thoughts. "I have other skills as well," she said, her voice low and sultry. He felt the silky slide of her skin against his back and the tickle of her hair as she leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "Wanna see?'

Another kind of tension coiled low in his belly. "Yeah, I do," he said, as he turned onto his back.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Your head feel any better?" Simon asked tiredly.

Jayne looked up from his seat beside Inara. "It's shiny, doc," he said. Noting that the doctor was practically dead on his feet, he continued, "I ain't plannin' on leavin' her tonight. And I'll watch over Kaylee and the little 'un so's you can get some sleep. I'll call if anything starts beepin'."

Wondering at what point he had started to trust Jayne, Simon nodded gratefully. "I'll be back to check on them first thing in the morning," he said, touching his son's cheek with one fingertip.

"We'll be right here," Jayne said, as Simon walked out.

XXXXXXXXXX

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

**Bloodlines**

**Part VI—The Request**

Author: justslummin

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters.

Summary: Baby Tam gets a name, Anya has a talk with Mal, and Mal receives a wave he never expected.

XXXXXXXXXX

Serenity's crew crowded into the infirmary, those who hadn't done so already eager to see the Tam's baby. "Whatcha' gonna call him?" Anya asked, thoroughly enthralled with the tiny, squirming bundle resting in the curve of Kaylee's arm.

"His name is Daniel," Simon said, the pride in his voice warming the entire room.

"What's that?" Adam asked, leaning forward in River's arms to point at the tube running up into Daniel's nose.

"Daniel got here a little quicker than he meant to," Kaylee said, stroking the baby's head. "So, Dr. Simon had to give him a little more air than he could get on his own, so's he can grow big and strong like you."

Adam nodded, content with the answer and glad to see Miss Kaylee home. "He's hungry," he said.

No sooner had the words been spoken than Daniel scrunched up his face and let out a loud wail. "S'pose you're right, Adam," Kaylee said, as the baby began to root against her breast.

"Guess that's our cue to leave," Mal said, as Kaylee reached for the snap on her gown. While he had adored the sight of Adam nursing at River's breast, he was not keen on observing Kaylee and Daniel similarly engaged.

As everyone filed out of the infirmary, Mal took Simon aside. "Why ain't Inara awake yet?" he asked. "Is there a problem?"

"Not that I'm aware of," Simon replied. "I'm not surprised she's not awake yet. The swelling was fairly severe. It will take some time to dissipate. I don't think we need worry just yet."

"All right," Mal said. "Just let me know if anything changes."

XXXXXXXXXX

As Mal walked toward the bridge, Anya fell in step beside him, slipping her little hand in his. "What're you doin' free and about this morning?' Mal asked, smiling down at the golden-haired child.

"This is usually the time I do calligraphy with Miss Inara," Anya said. "But Dr. Simon said she won't be able to do it today."

"I see," Mal said. "So I'm your second choice, am I?"

Anya squeezed his hand and said, "I love my Captain," perfectly mimicking Kaylee's voice.

"Do ya' now?' Mal asked, mildly amused. "And I guess you'll be expectin' me to keep you entertained this morning then."

"Yup," Anya said, grinning up at him.

"Well, you might be outta luck, Blondie," Mal said. "Got a lot of borin' chores to be getting' to."

"Then I'll help you," Anya said. "Won't be so boring if you've got company."

Mal smiled, thinking the child was just as determined as her mama. "Okay, you win," he conceded, steering her toward the bridge.

Once there, he checked their course and, finding everything in order, turned to go. But Anya stopped and looked out at the Black. Mal watched her, pleased that the sight could still engage her so. "Captain Mal," she said softly. "Is Miss Kaylee's baby gonna be okay?"

"I conjure he will. Dr. Simon's a good doctor, you know."

"Daniel's just so tiny," she said worriedly. "And it's a great big 'verse."

"It is, at that," Mal said. "But he won't always be so little. And 'til he gets big and strong, we'll just have to look after him. Like you look after Adam."

Anya inhaled a deep breath, and let it out slowly. "Adam knows things," she said. "Things I don't tell him." She turned to look at Mal, her blue eyes troubled.

"Yes, he does," Mal said. "Does that bother you?"

Anya looked at him, suddenly reluctant to say. Mal resisted the urge to prompt her. Finally, she said," Scares me a little."

Mal nodded encouragingly. "Makes me a mite uncomfortable sometimes too," he confessed. "But it's okay to feel a little afraid of things you don't quite understand."

"Miss River knows things too," Anya said. "Are you ever afraid of Miss River?"

Mal chuckled. "No more afraid than any man is of his wife," he answered.

Anya looked at him soberly. "I'm serious, Captain Mal."

"Then, no, I'm not afraid of Miss River, nor Adam either," he answered. "They see into the truth of things, is all. Maybe a little quicker than you and me could, but it's all right 'cause they are our family. And the things they see, well, sometimes it's real helpful to us. Let's us know what needs doin', and how."

"Do you thing it scares Adam…what he sees?" Anya asked curiously.

"Maybehaps sometimes," Mal answered honestly. "Just like the things we see scare us now and again."

Anya pondered it for awhile, staring out Serenity's transparent windows. "Maybe he'll help me with Daniel," she said. "Can't be too much scary about a tiny baby."

"Don't know about that," Mal said, winking at her. "Seems to me I recall you and Adam scaring me on a regular basis ever since he was born."

Anya giggled, her somber mood lifted. "You're so silly sometimes," she said affectionately.

"It's the company I keep," Mal replied.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jayne half-sat on the stool by Inara's bed, dozing in the stupor of early afternoon on Serenity. The infirmary was quiet, the only sound the gentle whoosh of the oxygen tank attached to little Daniel. So when Inara awoke, he wasn't aware of it right away.

Inara opened her eyes, still groggy from the sedatives she'd been given. She reached up to feel them, thinking perhaps there was a bandage or something over them preventing her from seeing. But there was no bandage there, and she lay still, her heart pounding frantically, trying to remember what had happened.

Her agitation finally communicated itself to Jayne, who jerked awake with a grunt.

"Jayne?" Inara asked, reaching out to find him.

"'Nara, you're awake," Jayne said thickly, more relieved than he would ever say to hear her voice.

"What happened?" she asked, grasping his huge hand tightly in her smaller one.

"What's the last thing you remember?' Jayne asked uncertainly.

Inara frowned. "I had a headache. I was in my shuttle." She paused, trying to piece together the memory. 'It hurt…badly. I got up…tried to get to the comm….and everything just went black. I couldn't see. I still can't. What's going on?" Her voice had taken on a panicked tone.

Jayne touched her tenderly. "It's gonna be all right, baby doll. Mal found ya' and brung ya' to Simon. There was some swelling in yer head from the kick. Remember the kick?"

Inara shuddered. "Yes," she whispered.

"Well, Simon said the swellin's pressin' on something or 'nother that's makin' it so you can't see. It should be goin' down soon though, a little at a time. You'll be right as rain 'fore long."

Inara lay there, concentrating on his words. "So, I'll get my sight back?" she asked, her voice small.

"That's Simon's best guess," Jayne said truthfully. "Are you hurtin' now?"

"Just a dull throb in my head," Inara said. "Not like before." She reached up to touch her head, felling the stitches on the bare patch of scalp. "What did Simon have to do?" she asked, not sure she wanted to know the answer.

"He had to get some of the fluid outta ya' to relieve the pressure," Jayne said, not wanting to go into more detail than necessary.

"Oh," Inara said, profoundly grateful Jayne had said nothing more.

"Want I should go get Simon?" Jayne asked.

"No," Inara said. "Not just yet. Stay with me?"

"You know I will," Jayne said gruffly.

Inara squeezed his hand. "Yes, I do."

XXXXXXXXXX

Simon smiled at Zoe gratefully. "Thank you for helping me with this," he said, putting the finishing touches on the crib Jayne had made for Adam. "I think Kaylee had planned to get new sheets, but if she found any, I suppose they got lost somewhere on Highgate." He shuddered, thinking about the ordeal his wife had gone through there.

"S'pose so," Zoe said calmly.

"And of course, we kept meaning to move to the passenger dorms before. I guess you never have as much time as you think you will."

"That's a fact," Zoe said, the memory of Wash a quick flash in her head.

Simon continued, oblivious. "I'm not sure if any of these clothes will fit him," he said, holding up the smallest of Adam's old clothes.

Zoe stared at him for a minute, hands on her hips.

"What?" Simon asked, uneasy under her gaze.

A slight smile curved Zoe's full lips. "I don't think I've ever heard you prattle on quite like this," she said. "You've been talking non-stop goin' on an hour now. I'm just enjoying the show."

Simon blushed and ducked his head. "I have been going on, haven't I?" he said. "I guess I'm a little nervous about the whole 'father' thing."

Zoe snorted. "I reckon you'll be good enough at it. Looked after your sister well enough 'til the Captain signed up for the job."

"That was different," Simon said. "Daniel is…helpless. Even on River's worst days, I don't think she could be described as helpless."

"Near enough when I first saw her," Zoe said blandly. "Anyway, you ain't exactly alone. Got a capable wife and several moderately intelligent adults to help you. And if we can't do it, there's always Anya and Adam. I expect they could take things well in hand."

"I've no doubt," Simon said, his smile more assured.

XXXXXXXXXX

Inara listened to the pleasant sound of Daniel nursing at Kaylee's breast. "Sounds as if he's an enthusiastic eater," she said with a smile in her voice.

"Just as well, too," Kaylee replied. "He ain't but a tiny little thing. Hardly spans one of Jayne's hands."

Inara smiled at the mental picture. "So, Jayne's held him then?"

"'Fore you woke up the first time, Daniel got a little fussy. Jayne walked him 'round a bit to soothe him for me."

"So, who does the baby look like?' Inara asked. "You or Simon?"

Kaylee frowned. "Neither one of us. Looks like my cousin's littlest though. Maybe that'll change when he gets a bit of hair on his head. He ain't even got eyebrows just yet. But he's still cute as a button, a little bald-headed button."

Kaylee's laugh, as always, was infectious, and Inara joined in. "You paint quite a picture, mei mei," she said.

"Oh, Inara, I wish you could see him," Kaylee said, abruptly serious.

"Don't worry, Kaylee," Inara said firmly, pushing back her own anxiety. "I'm sure I'll see him soon enough. After all, I'm being cared for by one of the finest doctors in the Core, am I not?"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Mal, there's a wave for you." River's voice filtered through the comm. link in the common area, where Mal and Anya sat working on a puzzle.

"Be right there," Mal answered. Giving Anya a quick kiss, he headed to the bridge.

The man on the screen looked vaguely familiar, but Mal could not put his finger on exactly why. "I'm Captain Reynolds," he said. "What can I do for you?"

"A lot, I hope," the man said, smiling pleasantly. "I'm looking for a Zoe Washburne. I understand she is first mate of your vessel. Is she available by chance?"

Mal looked at the man closely, not overly fond of the idea of divulging any information to a man he didn't know. "Don't believe I caught your name, mister."

"Forgive me," the man said. "My name is Jim Bowden."

"Pleased to meet you," Mal said. "Now why exactly is it you'd be needing to speak with Zoe, Mr. Bowden?"

"I've recently become aware that Ms. Washburne adopted a child named Anya on Greenleaf some time back. I've been searching for Anya for three years."

"Because?" Mal said, alarm bells going off like firecrackers in his head.

"Because she's my blood, Captain. Anya is my niece."

Mal's mouth dropped open in surprise, though now that he thought of it, the man did look like Anya in an older, male version. "Anya doesn't have any kin," he managed to say.

Bowden smiled sadly. "Not any that she was aware of anyway," he said. "Her father, my brother, and I were estranged. We had a rather heated difference of opinion, which led to unpleasantness. But I am her uncle. I'd be willing to provide whatever proof Ms. Washburne would require."

"And what exactly is it you want of her?" Mal asked, letting the steel show in his voice.

Bowden cleared his throat nervously, but met Mal's eyes directly. "Anya is the last of my family, Captain. I want to meet her, to be a part of her life in whatever capacity Ms. Washburne will allow."

Mal gripped the console tightly. "I ain't sure she'll allow such as that in any capacity," he said. "And I don't feel a compelling reason to ask her to."

Bowden inclined his head slightly. "I understand, Captain. And I appreciate your obvious concern for the well-being of my niece. I assure you I mean no harm to her or to your friend. And I implore you to let me at least speak with Ms. Washburne."

"Hold on," Mal said, signaling River to cut the audio. "You reading anything here, darlin'?" he asked.

"Nothing alarming," she said. "I believe he's telling the truth."

"Then I reckon it's Zoe's call," Mal said. "Get her up here."

XXXXXXXXXX

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

**Bloodlines**

**Part VII—Conversations**

Author: just-slummin

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters.

Rating: PG

Summary: Serenity's couples re-connect, and the crew prepares to deliver their cargo.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mal leaned against the bulkhead on the bridge, arms folded across his chest. As Zoe turned off the cortex screen, he said, "You sure it was a good idea to arrange a meeting with this guy?"

Zoe tilted her head to the side, stretching the muscles and tendons of her neck with a loud pop. "Not sure of anything, sir," she replied. "But if he can provide valid proof that he is who he says he is, it don't seem right to deny him at least the chance to meet Anya. Man's got a right to know his family."

"Blood don't necessarily make a person family," Mal pointed out.

"True enough," Zoe answered. "But if I was to refuse to see him outright, it could be that he'd challenge the adoption. Wouldn't be a problem if the adoption was completely legal, but bein' as how Inara's counselor friend committed a felony to falsify the records, I'm more than a little cautious about anyone diggin' into it too deep."

Mal nodded, understanding her dilemma perfectly. "Well, least this way if he gets out of hand, we can shoot 'im."

"My thoughts exactly, sir," Zoe said impassively.

"You gonna mention it to Anya?" Mal asked.

"Don't see the need," Zoe said. "If we do have to shoot 'im, I'm thinkin' it would be less complicated if we didn't have to explain why."

"Good point," Mal said.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Anything else I can do for ya', baby doll? Jayne asked, setting the cup of tea gently in Inara's hands.

"You can sit with me, if you've got time," Inara said, patting the couch beside her.

Jayne sat down gingerly. "Reckon I can make time," he said, the low rumble of his voice soothing to Inara's ears. "So, you sure you can get around in here all right 'til yer sight comes back?"

"It's the part of the ship with which I'm most familiar," Inara said, taking a delicate sip of tea. "And as long as I don't leave things lying about, I shouldn't injure myself too badly."

"Well, it'll only be temporary anyway," Jayne said.

Inara's hand trembled and she hastily put down the tea cup. 'What if it's not, Jayne?" she asked miserably. There was no need for pretense in the privacy of her shuttle with this man. "What if my sight never comes back? I can't be a Companion if I'm blind."

Jayne's frown was evident in his voice. "Why not? Sexin' don't necessarily require sight."

Inara sighed, wondering if Jayne would ever truly understand how much more there was to her job than that. "There are many emotions a Companion is trained to evoke in a client, but pity isn't one of them." A tear glistened in her eye. "And there's the body language. A Companion reads people through their body language, just like a mercenary does, I suppose. Without visual cues, I'd be lost with a client." Her voice trailed off as she worried the lace on her sleeve dispiritedly.

Jayne covered her small hand with his huge one. "If'n you can't do yer job no more, it don't matter, Inara, leastways not to me. Mal pays me a fair decent wage, when we got work, and I can look after my own well enough. You ain't got to worry on it."

"Am I 'your own', Jayne Cobb?" Inara asked, a soft longing in her voice that Jayne had not heard before.

Jayne pulled her easily into his lap, engulfing her in his embrace. "Don't you know it by now, woman?" he asked simply.

"Even if I'm permanently blind?" Inara's voice cracked on the last word.

"Don't gotta see me to please me," Jayne replied, with just a hint of wickedness in his tone. "Reckon you know by now where all my parts are." As his beard tickled her collarbone, Inara felt a heavy weight ease from her shoulders. It could be that everything would work out, she thought, as her fingers moved surely over the body she had come to know so well.

XXXXXXXXXX

"It's just perfect, sweetie!" Kaylee exclaimed as she walked slowly around the room Simon and Zoe had prepared. Running her hand lightly along the edge of the crib, she noticed Adam's worn sheets on the little mattress. 'Me and 'Nara had picked up a new set of sheets. Had little teddy bears on 'em and everything. S'pose you didn't find the shopping bags in that alleyway, huh?" She shuddered with the memory of what had happened on Highgate. Now that Daniel was gaining a little strength and evidently doing as well as could be expected, Kaylee's experience with Jack Roberts was beginning to sink in.

Simon, seeing her smile falter, hastily laid Daniel in the crib and arranged the oxygen tank nearby. Moving quickly to Kaylee's side, he drew her into his arms. Kaylee sank gratefully into his warmth. "I was so scared, Simon," she said, trembling. "I could see he weren't in his right mind, and then when he told me to undress…" She began to cry softly against Simon's shirt.

Simon closed his eyes, willing his body to avoid tensing with her words. Feeling his rage for Roberts would not help Kaylee tell him whatever she needed to say. He focused on breathing slowly, as he stroked her back soothingly. When he thought he could speak normally, he said," What happened then, ai ren?"

Kaylee sank down carefully on the bed, her stitches tugging uncomfortably with the movement. Simon sat beside her, pulling her close again. "You can tell me, Kaylee," he said tenderly.

Kaylee took a long, shuddering breath. "He…he thought I was his wife. Don't know how nice he was to her, bein' as how he didn't seem to mind hittin' me when I did somethin' he didn't like." She unconsciously touched her cheek, where the bruise was hardly noticeable. Simon reached out to take her hand in his own, entwining his fingers with hers. Kaylee continued, steadier now. "Anyhow, when it got to be dark, he took me into the bedroom and told me to get undressed. He let me keep my slip on though, on accounta' his wife's gown wouldn't fit 'round me." She paused for a moment, willing herself to tell the rest of the story. Though she knew Simon was struggling to hide his feelings, she could see the pulse beating in his temple and a fire in his eyes. "He didn't rape me, Simon, though I reckon if you hadn't come when you did, he'da' tried to eventually, thinkin' he had a right to do what he would with his wife. He just lay down beside me, pressed hisself up against me, touched me some." She buried her face against Simon's chest, remembering the humiliation and revulsion she'd felt. "I'm sorry, Simon. I'm so sorry."

Simon pulled away, tilting her chin up so he could look directly in her eyes. "Kaylee, tell me you know it wasn't your fault," he said urgently. "Tell me you know that you could not have prevented any of it."

Tears ran down Kaylee's round cheeks. "I'da' done whatever I had to do to keep him from hurtin' the baby," she whispered. "No matter what it was."

Simon wiped her tears away gently. "I know, ai ren. Thank God you didn't have to go through anything more than you did. That was bad enough." He paused for a moment, praying for the right words. "But even if he had raped you, I hope you know that I would never fault you for anything that happened to you there. Blame myself for not protecting you, yes; but blame you, no."

"You couldn't have known what was gonna happen, Simon," Kaylee said, relieved to have spoken about her ordeal at least a little. "And I knew you'd come for me. Just told myself to hold out 'til you did."

Simon kissed her tenderly. "I'll always come for you, Kaylee," he whispered.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mal and River sat in the common area watching Adam and Anya at play. "Been by to see li'l Daniel this mornin'?" Mal asked.

"Yes," River replied, smiling. "He looks so tiny in that big crib."

Mal returned her smile. "Looking at that crib all set up with those old sheets of Adam's on it reminds me of him as a newborn."

"He was never so tiny," River said, picturing Adam at birth.

"Guess not," Mal said, sighing. 'I hope the little fella's gonna be all right. Don't think I could stand it if Kaylee was to lose him. Somethin' like that would crush the heart of that girl."

"Won't lose him," River said dreamily. "Getting stronger by the minute." She grasped Mal's hand.

"You know that for sure?" Mal asked curiously.

"As surely as I can know things," she answered simply.

"Darlin'," Mal said, trying to broach the subject carefully. "I think maybehaps you oughta' let Simon check you out."

"Why?" River said, startled.

Mal pursed his lips, working on the phrasing of his next words. "Seems like lately things ain't been coming to you so clear as before. Like maybe your readin's on the fritz, or something. It's a mite unsettlin'." He looked at her, his face filled with genuine concern.

River smiled the slow smile that always lightened his heart. "I don't need a checkup, ai ren. There's nothing wrong with me. This happened last time too."

"Last time?" Mal was confused.

"Yes," River answered patiently. "I always get a little distracted when I'm carrying your child. I suppose it comes from focusing in instead of out."

Mal's eyes widened with surprise. "You mean you're…? When did…?"

River's laughter bubbled up from her throat. "Yes, I'm pregnant. Didn't want to mention it until Simon's baby was born and stabilized. And as for when, remember the little picnic under that huge tree?"

"Ain't like to forget that," Mal said, finding his voice again.

River leaned over closer to him. "Remember what happened after we got back home?" she whispered against his ear.

The memory made Mal flush, and a little moan managed to escape. "I surely do," he said huskily.

"That's when," River said.

"That bein' the case," Mal replied, "I'd say this is gonna be one happy baby." And heedless of the children watching, he pulled his wife into his lap and kissed her breathless.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mal, Jayne, and Zoe stood in the cargo bay, looking at their handiwork. "We'll either have to make two trips, or rent a bigger trailer for the mule," Jayne said, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"We have to make two trips, we might not be back in time for your meetin'," Mal said, looking at Zoe. "Still, I don't much like the idea of havin' to find a bigger trailer. Cuts into the profit a mite."

"Could always take me with you and leave Zoe here to meet the man," River offered, gliding gracefully down the stairs.

"Fair certain I don't like that plan any better," Mal said lightly.

"How 'bout loading part of the crates in the shuttle?" Zoe suggested. "Then me and Jayne could take the mule, you take the shuttle, and we make the delivery together. That way, we all get back to the ship in time."

Mal nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

"Sounds like a pain in the pi gu to me," Jayne grumbled. "Means hauling some of these crates up to the shuttle."

"No, we can wait 'til we land, move the shuttle to the ramp, and load 'em then, if River can shave a little time off our flight."

"Can do," River said, turning on her heels to head back to the bridge.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Sure you don't want me to go, ai ren?" River asked, as Mal and Jayne moved the last crates to the shuttle. "I fly her much better than you do."

"While I'm sure that's true, I ain't plannin' on needin' any fancy flying skills, darlin'," Mal replied easily. "Best you stay here."

River whispered low enough that no one else heard, "You're not going to make me stay on this ship the entire pregnancy, are you?"

Mal smiled sweetly. "Maybehaps so, dependin' on the way things go," he said quietly. "Thought we'd had this discussion once before. Why we still talkin' about it?"

River huffed, exasperated. "Because I assumed you might have learned something since then."

Mal chuckled, completely unconcerned by her irritation. "We'll fight about it later, all right? Right now, I got a delivery to make." So saying, he climbed into the shuttle. "Zoe, Jayne, you ready?"

"Always," Zoe replied, taking her seat in the mule.

"Then let's go get the rest of our coin," Mal said, as he closed the shuttle door.

XXXXXXXXXX

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

**Bloodlines**

**Part VIII—The Job**

Author: just-slummin

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters.

Rating: PG

Summary: Conclusion. The job goes pear-shaped, and Mal finds himself in need of a little help.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Mighty quiet for a warehouse," Zoe observed, climbing out of the mule.

Mal walked up to her, having landed the shuttle a stone's throw away. "It surely is," he agreed, gun hand hovering over his holster by force of habit. "Jayne, take a stroll around back of the building."

Jayne nodded and moved silently off to do his job. Mal and Zoe approached the front of the building, moving as if they were joined at the hip. By the time they'd reached the entrance, Jayne was back. "Nothin' movin'," Jayne said. "Weren't no windows low enough to the ground to see in, neither."

Mal nodded. "Guess we'll just have to knock then."

Taking up positions on either side of the door, Zoe and Jayne stood ready. Mal knocked sharply on the door. Receiving no answer, he gingerly opened it. He had just enough time to see a man slumped over a battered desk before the first bullet hit him in the chest.

XXXXXXXXXX

Inara sat in her shuttle, listening to the sound of Anya working on her painting. "Your strokes are too broad, sweetie," she said.

Anya frowned, examining her work. "How'd you know that?"

Inara laughed, delighted to have caught the child out despite her blindness. "I can hear the brush strokes. I know you're using the larger of the brushes."

Anya sighed, and Inara heard the rustle of paper as the child began again. "Now it won't be dry when Mama gets back," the little girl complained.

"It will be dry in time for dinner," Inara said kindly. "You can give it to her then."

Anya worked steadily until she was satisfied with her picture. Laying it across the low table by Inara's couch, she crawled up next to the Companion. "After I clean up the brushes and put away the paints, is there anything else I can do for you, Miss Inara?"

"As a matter of fact, there is," Inara said. "I'd like to walk to the galley, and I need to borrow your eyes. Will you walk with me?"

"Course," Anya said, feeling very grown-up to be asked. She set about to clean up the painting supplies, while Inara moved carefully around the shuttle to retrieve her robe and slippers. As she bent to put on her slippers, a wave of nausea hit her and she was abruptly dizzy. She grasped the closet door to steady herself. "Anya," she said shakily. "Go get Dr. Simon." 

XXXXXXXXXX

The force of the gun blast jerked Mal backward and he fell with a loud grunt. Zoe pulled him quickly out of the doorway, as bullets continued to fly around them. "You still here, sir?" she asked, firing blindly into the building.

"Yeah," Mal grunted, trying to put pressure on the wound to stop the alarming blood flow. Jayne cursed viciously as a stray bullet grazed his left arm. "Can you see anything?" Mal ground out.

"Looks like eight, maybe ten inside," Jayne said. "Got any ruttin' idea why they'd be shootin' at us?"

"Not a clue," Mal answered, as Zoe and Jayne pulled him further behind the shelter of the mule. The three hunched down behind the mule as random shots continued whizzing past them. Zoe quickly pulled back the tattered material of Mal's shirt, and saw that there was little time to waste if Mal was going to make it back to Serenity breathing.

A disembodied voice called out from somewhere inside the warehouse. "Y'all will be needin' to step on away from them crates and put yer guns down now. We ain't got no problem killin' ya' to get 'em, but it don't have to be that way. You hear me?"

"I hear you," Mal said, in the strongest voice he could muster with a gaping wound in his chest. "Coulda' just asked 'fore you put a gorram bullet in me."

"Didn't think you were like to just give up the goods peaceful-like."

"Why the hell not?" Mal asked, both annoyed and perplexed. "Came here to deliver 'em, didn't we?" As he spoke, several men came out of the warehouse holding weapons trained on the three of them. Zoe and Jayne did not move, but Mal could feel their coiled readiness like a physical force.

The man who had spoken came out into the bright light of the day. "You ain't got the slightest idea what you're carryin', do you?" With that, he opened a crate and pulled out a doll. Ripping its head off, he fished around for a moment in the stuffing and pulled out a small vial. "See, I got me a cousin in Highgate works in the toy factory. Slips in these little beauties so's the good folk here can get all the drops they need. Supply and demand, you understand."

Mal cursed under his breath, wondering when his jobs would ever go smooth, as the thieves began detaching the trailer from the mule. "All right," he said. "You're gettin' what you came for. Ain't no need for killin'."

"S'pect there's need aplenty," the man said conversationally. "Can't have you goin' back to Highgate with a story 'bout my dear old cousin. Best you die right here in the dirt, I'm thinkin'."

As he pointed his weapon at Mal, Zoe and Jayne sprang into action, both weapons instantly pointed at the man. "You shoot me," he said, and my men'll take you out 'fore I hit the ground."

"Maybe," Zoe replied coolly. "But you won't live to see it."

Everyone stood frozen for a long moment, each person measuring the odds as Mal's blood soaked the ground beneath him. Suddenly a shot rang out, and one of the thieves pitched forward soundlessly. Taking advantage of the distraction, Zoe and Jayne began to fire, clearing a path as Mal pulled himself into the mule. Looking out over the hood of the vehicle, Mal saw the source of the shots that were aiding in their escape, as Jim Bowden stepped out from behind the warehouse.

"Huh," Mal said, just as he slumped to the floor of the mule.

XXXXXXXXXX

Inara smiled up at Simon, thinking that he really was a fine-looking man. Simon returned the smile. "Sometimes the sudden return of vision can be a disorienting experience," he said. "You're sure you're seeing clearly?"

"Quite sure, Simon," Inara replied, her relief and joy evident in her expression. "It was just a jolt, after seeing nothing but black for the past three days."

"Would that all the jolts this crew gets were as pleasant," Simon said, as he stood to go. "Just take it easy for the rest of the day, and give yourself time to readjust to the sighted 'verse."

"Thank you, Simon," Inara said. "I really appreci…"

River burst into the room, hair flying wildly behind her. "Simon, come quick. Mal's been shot. They're on the way back now."

XXXXXXXXXX

Mal's eyes fluttered open and he saw the subdued lighting of the infirmary during Serenity's night. Feeling as if a boulder had taken up residence on his chest, he concentrated on the effort of breathing.

River's head came into his field of vision. "Welcome back, ai ren," she said softly, running her fingers through his hair. "Missed you."

"Wish the guy with the big gun had," Mal said wryly, a little loopy from the meds. "Getting' kinda tired of bein' shot outta nowhere."

"I can see how that would be the case," River said. "Running out of new places, Scars over scars."

"Guess you'll be wantin' to find yourself a new man, one all smooth and pretty," Mal said, his eyelids fluttering closed again.

"Think I'll keep the once I've got," she replied, placing a gentle kiss on his slack lips.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next time Mal awoke, the infirmary lights were bright and it was Simon's face that greeted him. "How are you feeling, Captain?" he asked, checking vitals as he talked.

"Like the mule ran over my chest," Mal replied.

Simon nodded. "Understandable. I had to do quite a lot of work there. Bullet passed very close to the heart. Less than an inch's difference and you'd be dead."

Mal closed his eyes. "Then I guess I'm lucky the man weren't an accurate shot. And lucky I got a good trauma surgeon onboard. Thanks, doc."

"You're quite welcome," Simon said. "If you will listen to me for a change and actually rest up for a few weeks this time, you should be ready to go back to your exciting life of crime before too long."

Mal snorted. "I wasn't even tryin' to do crime this time," he said indignantly, as Zoe entered the room. "Good to see you, sir," she said, coming to stand beside him.

"Good to be seen," Mal replied. "Everything under control?"

"In a manner of speaking," she answered. "After we got you back to Simon, we went back and dumped the cargo at the warehouse. Figured it'd be best if it looked like we'd made the delivery and gone before the thieves hit the warehouse. No need to be drawing' undue attention."

Mal nodded, though the motion caused his head to swim. "What about Bowden? I saw him comin' 'round the corner, picking off them as was shootin' at us. He get out all right?"

"He did," Zoe confirmed. "He wants to talk to you."

"I ain't exactly able to get up to take a wave right now," Mal said.

"Don't have to," Zoe answered blandly. "He's waitin' outside."

"He's on my boat?" Mal asked.

"Yep."

"Tell me we ain't still sittin' dirtside," Mal said.

"No, we're flyin'. Just sorta' took on a passenger, so to speak."

Mal sighed. "And I need to talk to him now?"

"Think that would be best, sir," Zoe said, looking at him intently.

"Fine," Mal said. "Bring him in."

Zoe went to the door and motioned Bowden in. He approached Mal's bed, extending his hand. "Glad to see you're among the living, Captain Reynolds," he said.

"Mind tellin' me why you were at the warehouse?' Mal asked, not really in the mood for small talk.

"Of course, Captain. When Zoe agreed to meet with me, I decided it might be prudent to arrive a little earlier than scheduled. Examine the landscape, so to speak. You must understand that I knew nothing about you, other than that my niece has found a safe haven here. I saw you all leave the ship, and thought I might take the opportunity to see what it is you do. As it turned out, I suppose it was a good thing I did."

"Yeah, thanks for the help," Mal said warily.

"Well, I could hardly let my niece's guardian be killed before I had the chance to talk with her."

"I'm assuming you've had your talk?" Mal asked, looking between Bowden and Zoe.

Zoe nodded, but Bowden spoke. "Yes, we have. And I've been able to meet Anya as well. She's a beautiful little girl."

"Yes, she is," Mal said, beginning to feel unaccountably nervous. 'We're all real attached to her."

"I can see that," Bowden said. "You're created quite a family atmosphere here. Your crew seems very close-knit."

"They're good people," Mal replied, glancing worriedly at Zoe, who stood calmly listening to the conversation. Mal wondered, not for the first time, how she managed to do that.

Bowden took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly. "Captain, while you were…indisposed, Zoe and I had a rather lengthy conversation about Anya's best interests." Seeing Mal tense at the words, he went on quickly. "It's obvious she loves Zoe, and feels comfortable here, and equally obvious she doesn't know me well enough to feel any bond with me. But, as I said before, she's my only living relative. Seeing the nature of the work you do and the life you lead, I feel less than comfortable leaving her here."

"I protect what's mine," Mal said, his voice containing a not-so-subtle warning. "As does Zoe."

Bowden held up his hands. "I have no doubt of it, Captain. But so do I." He looked at Mal intently, his blue eyes the exact shade of Anya's. "I don't want to disrupt her life. I want to fit into it."

"I'm a mite fuzzy as to why Anya didn't know about you," Mal said evenly.

"It's a long story, Captain."

"Shorten it, then," Mal said.

"As you know, Anya's family is from Paquin," Bowden began. "My brother and I were orphaned in our teen years. Our parents died in an outbreak of plague. Paquin had no doctor then, much like now. But my brother and I survived, and we worked a little farm together until we were grown. Then the war came and we sold the farm, and split ways."

"Why?" Mal asked.

Bowden sighed. "We had a heated difference of opinion about the war. John was convinced that the Independents were justified in demanding their freedoms, and I was equally convinced that Paquin would only benefit by Unification. So, he joined the Independent Army, and I joined the Alliance Army. Needless to say, the split was a bitter one."

"You fought for the Alliance," Mal stated, looking at Zoe.

"I did," Bowden said. "It wasn't until time passed that I realized how very wrong I was to believe that Unification would solve the problems of our world." He paused for a moment, overcome by some private memory. Visibly shaken, he continued. "By the time I figured it out, I was three worlds away from home in an Independent prison camp. When the war ended, they released me, and I tried to see my brother, not knowing how badly he had fared at the hands of the mighty Alliance. He refused to see me. I never got to tell him what had happened to me, never got to make things right between us. He died before I could persuade him to talk to me. Then, Anya and her mother moved to Greenleaf, and that's where they were taken by slavers, like Zoe here. I thought I'd lost any chance of finding my family until the adoption papers showed up on Greenleaf a little while ago. That's when I contacted you."

Mal nodded. "And what is it you want?" he asked pointedly.

"As I said, I want to be a part of Anya's life. I haven't the coin to travel with you as a passenger, so I'm offering you my services as crew."

Mal blinked rapidly, thoroughly taken aback by the unexpected turn of the conversation. "You're askin' me for a job?" he said.

"It's the only way I can think to pay my way, if I want to be with Anya," Bowden said simply. "I think I've proven I'm a decent gun hand, and I'm not averse to hard work of any kind."

The two men stared at each other, each sizing up the other with experienced eyes. After a long pause, Mal looked at Zoe, who nodded almost imperceptibly. "All right," he said, turning back to Bowden. "S'pose I can always use an extra set of hands and a strong back. I'll give you a try, Mr. Bowden. But understand this. You cause any problem on my boat, Anya's uncle or no, I'll have no trouble puttin' you out the airlock. Dong ma?"

"I understand, Captain," Bowden said. "I'll cause no trouble, and the name's Jim."

Mal nodded in acknowledgement. "Zoe, show Jim where he can bunk."

"Yes sir," Zoe said, motioning Bowden to step outside. Turning back to Mal, she said quietly, "And thank you, sir."

Mal nodded, suddenly exhausted. "Keep an eye on things, Zoe. Think I might need to rest a mite now." His words trailed off, as he surrendered to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note: So ends another tale of the 'verse. I hope you found the reading of it as pleasurable as the writing was for me. As always, special thanks goes to the kind souls who provided such lovely feedback along the way. For those who are interested, there are, of course, more tales to tell, and hopefully time to tell them someday soon!


End file.
